Tutoring You Wasn't So Bad ( Modern )
by Star-S2002
Summary: Maria grits her teeth and clenches her fists as she says,"Fine, I'll tutor that dumb Feitan..." Having no choice but obey Chrollo's orders, Maria was forced to tutor Feitan and he chose to be tutored at his home! Whats going to happen along the way? Read to find out!


Maria was sitting with Gon and the others eating her lunch. It was really pleasant, but someone had to ruin it.

"Maria." She hummed in response as she munched on her rice ball. Chrollo sighs and motions for her to follow him. _I wonder what Chrollo wants now.._ Maria thought and stood up, bidding her friends good-bye. After walking for a while, Chrollo stops and Maria cocks an eyebrow at him.

"What is it now, Chrollo?" Chrollo smiles towards her and she felt scared on what he was going to ask her. _He freaking smiled people! This is a bad sign!_

"Maria, I need you to..."

Maria's jaw dropped and she shook her head furiously.

"There is noooo way I'm going to do that, Chrollo Lucifer!" Maria yelled out and Chrollo chuckles.

"If you dont want your precious mangas to get burned, you have no choice." Chrollo waved one of her mangas infront of her and she clenched her fist. Maria's face turned red with rage and she gritted her teeth as she says,"Fine...

I'll tutor that dumb Feitan..."

"Good. Feitan will be in the library at 4 pm. He'll be waiting for you." Chrollo turns and walks away. But before that, he glances back at Maria and smiles.

"Oh yea, he doesnt know that its you tutoring him." Chrollo says before turning to a corner, leaving Maria alone in the hallway. She furrow her eyebrows, confused at what he meant. _So what if he doesnt know its me tutoring him...?_ Maria face turns red when an image of both her and Feitan together comes into her head. Okay, here it goes. She liked him. Only a little though, but he doesnt seem to notice. He usually goes with Neon and the popular girls, and rarely looks at her. She sighs as she headd to the classroom. _I wish 4 pm comes.._

 ** _~Library: 4 pm_** ** __**

 _I wish 4 pm didnt comeeeeeee!_

She screams in her head when she enters the library. The first thing she saw was him...,

surrounded by girls.

Maria's eyes widen in shock when she finally got a closer look on Feitan. His grey eyes were mesmerizing, pale skin that goes flawlessly with his gothic outfit. Maria shook her head when she look at his face. Maria thought he liked being surrounded by girls, but it doesnt seem so. He had the most annoyed expression on his face, it almost made her giggle.

"Oh my gosh, its the nerd..." One of the girls whispered loudly and Maria held her books tightly to her chest.

"Jeez, I forgot that this was the library..."

"The nerd just ruined the atmosphere..!" Maria sighs as she walks towards them. It was either this or her mangas get burnt. And she didnt want her mangas to get burnt.

The girls moved away for Maria to pass, thinking she'd borrow a book but they were sadly mistaken. They were shocked when Maria approached Feitan, the most shocked was Neon who announced that she and Feitan were dating, which wasnt really true.

"Tch,..." Maria thought he was annoyed by a nerd like her to approach him but she didnt seem to notice the blush on his face. Feitan was thankful that he brought a scarf to school.

"F-Feitan? Uhh... I-I'm your tutor..." Maria mentally facepalms when she stuttered. I mean, who wouldnt? Those piranhas were glaring down her back!

"Who told you to tutor me?" Feitan asks as he stares at the girl before him. He liked her for some reason, maybe because she wasnt like the rest of the girls. It wasnt because Maria was a nerd and wasnt interested him, there were alot of girls like that in school. It was because she was honest, polite, and did her best to not let anyone down. Not only that, it was also because Maria accepted him for who he was.

Maria gulps when he stared at her. She was a bit uncomfortable by his stare (and also by the girls' glares), and licked her lips nervously.

"Ch-Chrollo told me to... even if I didnt want to tutor you, Chrollo used something that forced me into this.." Feitan's heart ached when Maria said that.

"So..umm.." Feitan snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Maroa seriously. "Wellll, where do you want me to tutor you..? I feel uncomfortable in the library..." Feitan nods and stands up, grabbing Maria's hand.

"Follow me." "D-Dont hold my hand!" Maria tries to pull away her hand but he only tightened his hold on her. Maria's face turns bright red at this and she let him drag her. The girls that were with Feitan were simply too shocked to even say anything.

After a few minutes passed by, Maria gave up on pulling her hand away and just followed him to where he was dragging her to. Maria started to wonder where he was taking her to...

Is he..? Noooo! There is nooo wayyy Feitan's gonna do that! Maria thought but then Feitan dragged her into an alley. Nooooo, I'm tooo youngggg! Maria's thoughts were wrong cause when Feitan pulled her out of the alley, her eyes widen at the place before her. It was a mansion, a huge mansion.

"?!" Maria's jaw dropped and Feitan chuckles at her reaction. She shook her head and turned to Feitan in shock. Did she just hear him..chuckle? The only time she had ever heard him laugh was when he was with his companions. Maria grins happily at this too. It meant that he thinks of her as a friend.

"Lets go." Feitan says bluntly walkinhg forward to the huge mansion and Maria follows behind aweing the place.

Feitan smiled underneath his thingy as he glanced back to the blue-haired girl behind him. Having her tutor him was the best thing that could've happen to him and all he needed to do was tell her that he loved her.

After walking into the mansion and through the hallways, Maria seem to notice that there were barely pictures of his parents, She either see him alone or with his companions in a huge portrait. Maria grew curious of this and decided to ask.

"Hey, Fei-" "We're here." Maria was cut off as both of them stop in front of a really eerie door. "Its my room..." Maria's eyes widen and she laughs.

"Haha! Good joke, Fei-!" Maria choked on her words as Feitan opens the door and glances back at her. He wasnt kidding...

"Come on." Maria nods hesistantly and entered the eerie door to see a rather normal room. Maria gives a sigh of relief at this.

Feitan chuckles and Maria raises an eyebrow at him. "Were you expecting this to be creepy?" Maria blushed deep red and fumed.

"NO, I WASNTTT!" She yelled and stomped towards his bed. Feitan smirks finding her quite adorable like that. He puts down his bag and pulls out his homework which he found hard to understand or do. Maria stifled a giggle when she saw an English book amongst it and Feitan scowled at her with a blush on his face.

"Shut up..." "Pfft! Sorry!" Maria grins at him still trying not to laugh.

"Tsk. Lets just get this over with so you can leave." Feitan says accidently and rather coldly. Maria's smile turned into a sad one and shrugged.

"U-Uhm...yeah...sorry..." Feitan felt hurt at this and tried to say sorry, but his pride got the better of him and he quickly shut his mouth.

The night went pretty fast and Feitan soon learned English and smiled at the girl beside him. Maria smiled back but Feitan knew it was fake. What he did earlier really hurt her... What was he gonna do?

Maria stood up and started packing her stuff to leave immediately. Her heart still twisting painfully in her chest. Maria found Feitan a sorta of a good guy and her little crush grew as she walked with him to his place. _So he really doesnt like me.. Its painfully obvious though..._ Maria mentally sighs and was about to leave when...

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

L

Feitan kissed her.

HE FREAKING KISSED HER.

Maria's eyes widen and she froze in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Feitan pulled away and examined Maria's reaction. She was blushing red-still in shock of the kiss-and her blue eyes were as mesmerizing as ever.

Maria snapped away from her shock and blinked alot. She was confused. Did Feitan just kiss her?!

Maria touches her lips and looked at Feitan in shock.

"Wh-Why d-did y-" "B-Because...I-I..." Feitan blushes and clears his throat. Maria's eyes widen and she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

And Feitan finally had the courage to say it.

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Weeks passed after that sudden confession and both Maria and Feitan were going really well. Neon and the girls who always flirt with him still glaring daggers at her back, but they cant really do anything to Maria. Because...

The worst gang in school was protecting her.

Maria smiles and holds onto Feitan's hand. He smiles back and gives a squeeze back. Life is really wonderful...

Chrollo comes into Maria's view only and smiles. She smiles back and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

 _Tutoring Feitan wasnt so bad after all._

 _Especially when both of us are perfect opposites._


End file.
